


Day Sixteen

by TheWriter_TheReader



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Body Worship, Frottage, Kinktober, Kinktober 2018, M/M, Nipple Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-03 05:27:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16319990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWriter_TheReader/pseuds/TheWriter_TheReader
Summary: When Bellamy had suggested going out with their friends tonight, Murphy had assumed that he meant a quick meal and then going home to bed as usual. He hadn’t expected to spend his night dancing with his friends, drinking one too many bourbons, and whispering dirty things into Bellamy’s ear.Kinktober Day Sixteen





	Day Sixteen

When Bellamy had suggested going out with their friends tonight, Murphy had assumed that he meant a quick meal and then going home to bed as usual. He hadn’t expected to spend his night dancing with his friends, drinking one too many bourbons, and whispering dirty things into Bellamy’s ear.

Murphy knew it was unlikely that anything would happen tonight. He and Bellamy hadn’t had sex in a while. Always too busy, too tired, too annoyed with something or someone. Or even each other. It had been a rough few months for them, but tonight had been incredible. Murphy almost wished it wouldn’t end.

They were stood on the train home now. The carriage just crowded enough that it made Bellamy feel uneasy. His anxiety made it difficult to be around too many people at once. He always felt like he had to put up this wall of strength and confidence, even if on the inside he felt like falling apart and breaking into tears.

So, instead of sitting awkwardly and trying to make sure Bellamy didn’t have a full-blown panic attack, Murphy had suggested that they stand instead. They were near one of the doors with a window slightly open nearby. The cold air felt nice and helped Murphy’s brain go from drunk to just buzzed enough that he wasn’t going to crash randomly. Bellamy was holding him from behind, his arms wrapped tightly around his waist as Murphy leaned back into his chest. He felt good. They were good.

Murphy’s eyes widened when he felt something hard and familiar press against him suddenly, just as Bellamy moved forward ever so slightly, resting his head on Murphy’s shoulder and kissing the denim covered skin softly. Murphy bit his lip when the pressure continued, strangely aware of the people on the opposite side of the carriage and the warmth building in the pit of his stomach. It _had_ been a while.

“You look amazing tonight,” Bellamy whispered, his voice deeper than usual and his hot breath sending a warm shiver down Murphy’s spine. “Couldn’t take my eyes off you.”

Murphy smiled and bit back a small gasp when Bellamy moved against him again. He felt his hands tighten over Bellamy’s arms and tilted his head to the side when he felt Bellamy’s lips slowly begin to trace over his neck. He should be embarrassed, or angry even, but he didn’t care. Having Bellamy like this again, knowing that he still wanted him, made everything else seem insignificant in this moment.

“Maybe we should wait until we’re home,” Murphy whispered quietly, turning his head until he felt the tip of Bellamy’s nose brush against his cheek. He smiled when he felt Bellamy press a small kiss to the apple of his cheek.

“Just a little more,” Bellamy said. “Please?” And how was Murphy meant to refuse.

Tilting his hips back, Murphy pressed his body against Bellamy’s and listened to his soft moan against his ear. Closing his eyes, Murphy rocked his body in time with the movements of the train, feigning misplaced balance in case anyone was watching. He sighed softly as Bellamy continued to kiss his cheek, jaw, and behind his ear, pausing every few moments to whisper something to him.

“I can’t wait till we get home,” Bellamy said. “Haven’t stopped thinking about all the things you were saying tonight. Want to do them all to you.”

Murphy may have gotten carried away with the teasing. Whether it was asking Bellamy to kiss him constantly, or the way he kept making more intimate suggestions about what he could be doing with his mouth, he had made it his goal that evening to keep Bellamy on the brink of giving in, but never pushing him over the edge. He didn’t know why he wanted to do it. Maybe to see if Bellamy still found him attractive. Which, obviously, he did.

“God, I just want to wreck this beautiful body tonight.” He said as one of his hands sneaked up under Murphy’s shirt and began teasing his stomach, his fingertips brushing against the sensitive skin begin moving upwards and flicking his thumb over Murphy’s nipple.

“Bellamy,” Murphy warned. “There are people.”

“Should I stop?” Bellamy asked earnestly. That was something Murphy loved about Bellamy. If he said stop, there was no hesitation. Bellamy would pull away and that would be that.

“No,” Murphy said softly. “Just…be careful.”

“Thank you, baby.” Bellamy whispered as he continued to touch and tease Murphy’s chest, his lips moving across his neck. “I can’t wait to get you home. I’ll give you anything you want tonight.”

“Anything?” Murphy asked.

“Absolutely anything,” Bellamy promised. “Been taking you for grated lately. So sorry, baby. You deserve the world.”

Murphy slowly opened his eyes and smirked. “Out stop is coming up.”

 

Stumbling into their apartment, Murphy was given just enough to time to kick off his shoes and throw off his jacket before Bellamy was pushing him into the wall and crashing his lips against Murphy. Gasping against Bellamy’s lips, Murphy moved his tongue forward and into Bellamy’s mouth, teasing his sensitive skin and moaning as Bellamy pressed his erection against him.

“God,” Murphy moaned. “I want you so much.” Murphy pushed one of his legs up, letting Bellamy catch it with his hand, and began rutting his hips forward against Bellamy.

The two jumped away when the phone suddenly rang, and Murphy rolled his eyes at the sudden disturbance.

“Go to the bedroom and get undress,” Bellamy ordered. “I’ll be right there. And -,” He said as he grabbed Murphy’s wrist quickly turning him around when he went to leave. “You better be _completely_ naked when I get there.”

“Yes sir,” Murphy teased as he walked into the bedroom and began taking off his jeans. He looked around his and Bellamy’s bedroom and smiled. With a large mattress on the floor and a couple of dressers in the corners, the only thing that suggested someone actually slept here was the constantly unmade bed and the small framed picture of the two of them by the bed.

Murphy pulled his t-shirt over his head and laughed when he felt strong arms suddenly grab him from behind.

“I thought I told you to take off all your clothing?” Bellamy said as he leaned down and bit into Murphy’s neck, smirking as the younger man moaned from the rough touch.

“Gonna punish me?” Murphy teased.

“Not tonight,” Bellamy said. “Tonight, I’m going to spoil you, but tomorrow – oh, tomorrow I’m going to get you back, baby.”

Murphy laughed and walked over to the mattress, lying down on the firm mattress and smirking up at Bellamy with lust filled eyes. “I know what I want,” He said, waiting until Bellamy raised an eyebrow in intrigue to continue. “I want _you_ to rim _me_ while _I_ blow _you_.”

Bellamy smiled. “I can do that.”

 

“Oh, Bellamy! Bellamy, please, please, Bellamy!” Murphy moaned as his head tilted back against the pillow. Whining loudly, Murphy lifted his head and moaned loudly as Bellamy continued moving his hand against Murphy’s cock while teasing and kissing his chest. “Bellamy, please, before I come.”

“Okay, baby,” Bellamy said. “Come here.”

Bellamy laid down on the mattress and gestured Murphy over. He held Murphy’s thighs when he straddled Bellamy’s shoulders and leaned forward until his bottom was over Bellamy’s face and his head was close to Bellamy’s red tip. Bellamy ran his hands up Murphy’s thighs and across his lower back. Pushing his head up, Bellamy grabbed Murphy’s cheeks and pulled them apart before pressing his tongue flat against Murphy’s entrance, smirking when he groaned.

Murphy took Bellamy’s erection into his hand and slowly pumped it up and down. He tilted his head to the side and sighed softly as he felt Bellamy’s tongue continue to move his against the rim of his entrance. Dropping his head forward, Murphy took the head of in between his lips and softly began sucking on the head, moaning as the taste of precum slowly entered his mouth.

Bellamy felt his hands tense against Murphy’s rear when he was taken into Murphy’s mouth. When he had calmed down again, he breached Murphy’s entrance and began working his tongue inside Murphy’s body and gently sighing as the taste of Murphy’s body entered his mouth. He worked his tongue inside and began curling the tip of tongue to brush against the sensitive spots that caused Murphy to shudder with pleasure.

Murphy slowly moved his head forward and began sucking harder, his cheeks hollowing slightly as he began working his way down. Pausing to take a breath, Murphy let out a small yelp when Bellamy pinched at Murphy’s rear slightly before dropping forward and taking him into his mouth. He worked his way down until he couldn’t take anymore and used his hand to slowly pump the rest of Bellamy’s hard cock.

Bellamy moaned against Murphy’s entrance started working his tongue inside harder, moving faster and relishing in the way that Murphy moaned around his cock. He brought a finger beside his tongue and slowly pushed it inside. He moaned as he felt the tightness around his finger, slowly pushing it inside and working it in and out in an opposite rhythm to his tongue.

Murphy sucked harder, moving his head up and down quickly and breathing hard out of his nose. His grip tightened as he pumped his hand up and down, the salty taste of precum building in his mouth. He wanted to make Bellamy come, to feel it in his mouth, and taste it on his tongue.

“Oh fuck,” Bellamy moaned as his head dropped back. Bellamy added another finger and kept moving his fingers inside Murphy, pressing them against his prostate. Separating his fingers, Bellamy began scissoring them before curling them up to hit Murphy’s prostate again.

“Holy shit!” Murphy cursed. “So close. Bellamy, I’m so close.” He worked his hand faster up and down Bellamy’s erection. He listened to Bellamy moaning and opened his mouth over the head in time for Bellamy’s come to hit his tongue and throat.

Moaning around the taste, Murphy’s back arched as Bellamy began moving his tongue back inside of him. Bellamy’s once decided movements were suddenly frantic and erratic. The way he moved against Murphy felt needy, desperate, almost animalistic.

“Fuck!” Murphy yelled as he came, the white liquid hitting Bellamy’s chest and splattering the tanned, freckled skin.

Bellamy ran his hand up Murphy’s back soothingly before helping him to fall onto his back beside him. Leaning over to kiss his forehead, Bellamy pulled Murphy against his chest, ignoring their sweaty and come stained bodies, and held him tightly.

“That felt so good,” Murphy said quietly.

“Yeah, it did,” Bellamy agreed. “You were incredible.”

“ _Tonight_ was incredible,” Murphy said. He looked up at Bellamy smiled. “I love you.”

“I love you.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Please, please comment and tell me what you think about this story ^_^
> 
> Have a lovely day/night!


End file.
